Friend Zone
by Beeeezus
Summary: Ever seen Friend Zone on MTV? Join Tori, Beck and Jade as they attempt to get out of the Friend Zone. Obviously a little AU... and just for fun!


**Friend Zone**

**Tori and Beck have been friends for about a year. Beck has been friends with Jade for three years. Both girls are close to him. Tori likes Beck, but Beck likes Jade. Tori has set up a '"blind date" to go on, and plans on asking Beck to help her prepare. What Beck doesn't know is that he has been played and the date is really for him and Tori plans on telling him she likes him as more than a friend. However, Beck has set up the same scenario for his best friend Jade. Which girl will Beck choose? Will he go with his initial feelings for Jade, or will he realize that he does have feelings for Tori? Find out on this special episode of Friend Zone!**

Tori

_Beck has been my friend for about a year now. He's…amazing. He's the best person in the whole world. Besides the fact that he's extremely attractive, he's also really sweet, smart, and talented. My favorite thing about Beck is that he won't leave anyone out or behind. He's kind. His other best friend is this obnoxious, mean and weird girl, and I'm not sure her particularly cares for her like he says he does, but he more cares that she doesn't have any other friends. He's a really cool guy._

**Tori meets up with her friend Cat to tell her about what she plans on doing, and get her advice on how to tell Beck her feelings.**

Tori and her friend Cat are getting their nails done. The two of them are chatting like usual. Tori brings up Beck.

"So you know that blind date I told you about?" she asked Cat.

"Yeah! Although, it might be hard for him to tell what you look like since he's blind!" she chuckled a little bit.

"Cat! He's not blind! The date is actually Beck. I set it up so that he is coming with me before the date, and then I'm going to tell him how much I like him," she explained.

"Oh, do you think he likes you back?" she questioned, "and if you like Beck, why are you going through all this just to tell him. If you like him, just tell him, DUH!"

"It's not that easy for me Cat. Beck is my best friend! If he doesn't feel the same way about me, then our friendship could be ruined," Tori told her.

"Well, you're nice, so I'm sure he likes you! I like you!" Cat exclaimed.

"Thanks Cat!"

Beck

_Uh, I'm Beck. I have been best friends with Jade for roughly 3 years. Most people don't understand Jade but that's okay because I understand her. She's great. She's talented and funny. She's not afraid to be herself and she's very, uh, honest. I can truly say that there is nobody in the world like Jade, and I've been in love with her for about two and a half years. She is the most beautiful creature on the planet, and I can't get enough of her. _

**Beck meets up with his friend Andre to get some advice on what he should do, and tell him his plan on how to woo Jade.**

Beck and Andre are out getting lunch at Sushi Rox. Beck brings up his crush on Jade.

"So, uh, I'm planning to tell Jade how I feel about her," Beck casually mentions.

"Finally, dude. When do you plan on telling her?" Andre asks him.

"Well the blind date I'm going on isn't a blind date, it's actually kind of a decoy to get Jade out with me without her knowing…" he explained.

"Wow, Beck, she's going to hate you for that," he laughed.

"I know, but I guess I just want to set something up that's special, just like she is. I want to do more than tell her, I want to show her all the effort I put into making her understand how much I care about her," he informed Andre.

"Makes sense dude. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Andre asks the dreaded question.

"See, that's the good thing about Jade. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll just make fun of me forever, and we'll still be best friends. I just need to tell her," Beck concluded.

"Well, good luck man. That girl is crazy, and I hope for your sake she's as crazy about you as she is about blood, and other people's embarrassment!"

Tori

_I've invited Beck over to help me out with my "blind" date. He has no idea that he's actually the one kind of blind to the situation. He's going to help me choose my outfit and give me some advice as to what I should do on my date to make mystery guy fall in love with me. I'm SO nervous!_

Tori's just getting out of the shower. She hasn't chosen an outfit yet, but she's applying makeup and brushing her hair. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Beck enters. "Good! You're here! How about you help me pick out what to wear!"

"Sounds good!" he nods. They chose on a pair of white jeans, a black jean jacket, black boots and a yellow tank top.

"I'm really nervous Beck. What if he doesn't like me?" she sighed finally.

"He'll love you Tori! How couldn't he? You're sweet, and outgoing and fun! He's going to adore you! Most guys at school already do, how could he not?" Beck said honestly.

"Thanks Beck! It really means a lot to me that you're coming with me!" she told him.

_I'm Beck. I'm one of Tori's best friends at school. We've been friends since she transferred and I've been helping her out and stuff. She's a sweet girl, and always looks for the best in people even Jade. I am really glad we're friends, and I hope that she finds a guy soon. Guys at school aren't really worthy of her attention. They aren't the greatest group of guys. _

Beck

_I've invited Jade over to help me get ready for my date. But, I'm not going to change, and my hair already looks pretty good, so we're really just going to hang out and she's going to let me know what she thinks, which will probably make me fall even more in love with her. _

Beck is sitting on a bean bag in front of his TV in his RV. Jade storms in without knocking.

"Remind me why I have to come over before you go on yet another date with someone I most likely will despise. Some best friend…" she complained.

"Hello to you too, Jade! Thanks for coming over!" he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, what're friends for? So who is this chick?" she asked.

"Well, it's a blind date Jade. That's the whole point, I don't know," he laughed, again.

"Whatever. I bet she's blonde, and perfect. I bet she's so close to Vega that its uncanny. But I still think she'll be blonde, and probably hideous," Jade informed him.

"You don't know that. She could be exactly like you!" he challenged.

"False. There is no way she will be like me. And if she is, then I guess I give you full permission to date her, unless she's a phony, and then I give myself full permission to rip her head off!" she smiled coyly.

"Let's just go! We don't want to keep her waiting, now do we?" he chuckled.

"Yes, actually, we do. Since she will probably take one look at you and then imagine how cute your babies will look once you guys get married and reproduce little blonde idiot spawns. You're too good for that Beck!" she told him.

"I know. You tell me all the time, now let's go!"

_Obviously, I'm Jade. I hate everyone Beck has ever dated, well gone on dates with. He doesn't date for extended periods of time because he knows I'm right and he knows those losers are just after him for his looks and his eventual fortune. They don't get that he is better than that. He needs to be with someone smart and who will appreciate him for his talent and his brains AND his stunning good looks. We've been best friends for three years, and its mostly because we're the only two people at Hollywood Arts cool enough to actually hang out with each other. That and we're the hottest. _

Tori

_This has been the longest drive of my life. Beck is with me, and I'm overjoyed but I'm so nervous to tell him how I feel. If he doesn't like me back then I might actually die or be alone forever. I've never met anyone as nice and cute as he is. Like, I need him in my life as my boyfriend. _

"So where is the date?" Beck asks.

"We're going to Karaoke Dokie to have some food and maybe sing. I'm really excited for it!" she told him.

"Gotta love Karaoke Dokie. You should order the Buffalo Nuggets, they're delectable!" he told her.

"Thanks for the recommendation!"

_This is it. We're finally here. It's now or never. I'm so afraid that he's going to reject me, but honestly, I'm the only girl in his life right now that he could consider dating, so maybe even if the feelings aren't initially there, he will still realize that I'm a good choice for him! I'm nervous and excited and he's amazing….and looks so cute today!_

Beck

_Jade and I are on the way to our date, well hopefully our date. I should be nervous, but I think what attracts me to Jade so much is that she doesn't make me nervous anymore. She's always her, and its mysterious, yes because you never quite know what Jade you're going to get at any given moment, but I love all of the Jades, so I'm more excited to see which Jade I get. I can't wait to tell her!_

"Where are we even going? Why is it taking so long?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Well the date is just outside of town at the Summerville Theatre. We're seeing the new Rich Heimler play, the one about the dead boy who comes back to life to avenge his own murder!" he said joyfully.

"YOU'RE KIDDING! You know that I want to see that! You know I've been dying to see that! You told me you would go with me! Why are you taking her?" she screamed at him.

"Hey, I don't get to pick the date!" he lied, laughing.

"Whatever, I'm still mad at you. And I hope your date goes horribly because this annoying bimbo doesn't deserve to see this play! She probably won't even appreciate all of the murder and themes of revenge and hatred!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we're almost here! So I guess we will find out!"

_I really didn't think I'd get nervous, but I am a little. I want her to feel the same way about me. Who doesn't want the person they love to feel the same about them? I've had to break a few hearts, and it sucks to be on the other end. I just hope that isn't the case today. _

Tori

**Beck and Tori are walking towards Karaoke Dokie, and Tori is getting ready to tell Beck how she feels**.

"Beck, there is something I have to tell you before anything else!" she exclaims.

"You can tell me anything, Tori. What's up?" he asked.

"Beck, this…this isn't a blind date for me. It's kind of for you and by for you I mean there is NO person waiting for either of us…" she tried to explain.

"Tori…what are you trying to say?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm trying to tell you I like you Beck, as more than a friend. And I want to be your girlfriend! I think about you all of the time, and you're the only guy in school I want to date! You and I get along great, so why shouldn't we just take it to the next level and be that power couple I know everyone imagines us to be?" she confessed.

"Tori… I'm sorry, but I am in love with Jade. I'm really sorry and I know that this sucks terribly but we can still be friends. I feel so bad, and I wish I felt the same way but…I don't. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No…no, it's…it's okay! I completely understand. It was kind of a long shot anyway. I mean, I don't know what you see in her, but yeah, let's be friends. I will be totally fine! No worries!" she lied.

_I can't believe he likes Jade! She's horrible! She's mean, and cruel and she's scary! She yells at people and laughs at them and she's NEVER nice, not even to him! She's the worst and I lost to her? I never lose to her, ever! I guess she wasn't a pity friend after all! I hate Jade… and I'm really disappointed in Beck, and I'm actually kind of mad he didn't want to be with me!_

_I feel bad for Tori but I didn't think it was fair to act like I liked her so she wouldn't look bad on TV. I didn't want to get her hopes up because I have no intention of being with her and I don't have feelings for her in that way. I'm really disappointed in her for acting like everything was fine. It wasn't fine. She was upset; it's okay to be upset. I'm probably going to be upset if Jade doesn't feel the same way about me… I can't believe she did the whole "fake" blind date thing to me and I didn't catch on…I'm doing the same thing for Jade! Sorry Tori, you just aren't the girl for me! _

Beck

**Jade and Beck are walking towards the Theatre so Jade can drop Beck off for his date and give him any last minute advice before Beck surprises her with his feelings. **

"Hey Jade. Can we stop and talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Getting nervous, Beck?" she teased.

"Uh, not really. I just need to confess something to you," he said.

"What? Is that gonna be Vega in there? I can't handle this if it's going to be Vega! Or, worse, is it a guy in there?" she looked frightened.

"No, no, it's hopefully going to be you in there," he said.

"I don't have a twin Beck, and we've already discussed that there is nobody in the world like me!" she sounded annoyed.

"No, Jade, I know. What I'm trying to say is that I made up this "blind" date girl because I wanted to know how you were going to react to the thought of me going on another date. I also wanted to set up something special for you that I know you're going to love because I love you, and you are special to me. You're my best friend Jade, but I love you as more than a friend…you're perfect the way you are and I know that sounds cliché and you hate clichés, but I don't think I will ever meet another woman in my life that will ever make me feel the way you do when you're telling me how much you hate the tails on cooked shrimp. And I love the way that you have to give your opinion on everything even though sometimes it sounds mean. I love that you only sing because you want to sing. I love that you won't let anyone tell you what to do. I love that the only emotion you show to everyone else is rage and annoyance, but that I get happy and funny and sad Jade. I love you. I love you so much that I literally might grow old alone if you don't love me back. I've never met anyone like you and I never will, and I don't care if everyone else thinks I'm crazy for falling for "the scary girl" because you're the only thing I care about and if you love me back…I will probably kiss you until I can't breathe anymore!" he rambled on quickly.

Jade didn't respond with words. She jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck and planted the most heated kiss on Beck's lips.

"Beck, I'm only going to say this once and very quietly, but I've wanted you to say that for three years. Tell me you love me again before I go back to normal and yell at you for potentially staring at another idiot blonde in front of me," she almost demanded.

"I love you Jade. I love you so, so much," he sighed, caressing her face.

_This is by far the best day of my life. Jade loved the play, she loves me too. She wants to be with me and I could not have asked for anything better. I can't wait to start this relationship, because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I just know that we're going to have the best relationship! I can't even explain how I feel right now!_

_Yeah, so Beck loves me. Why wouldn't he? I already told you that we're the only two people cool enough for each other, and we're both extremely hot and equally as perfect. We're perfect for each other because I'm the only girl that actually deserves him…because I'm the only person he can be himself around, and yeah, he gets me. _

**AN: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I watched Friend Zone forever a few days ago and I couldn't get this idea out of my head! It's not my best work but it was pretty easy to write in one sitting! I don't hate it haha!**


End file.
